


Lost to Itself

by DesertLily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Nature, Peaceful, Swing, Tranquil, Trees, Water, Wind - Freeform, abandoned, description, forest, river - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: A tranquil piece of the forest left forgotten by humanity





	

Silence. A word that is perhaps misused on numerous occasions. In an area left untouched with no human sound seems to always be a description that fits the word. But is it really silent? How can it be silent if the trees are still alive, swaying and singing as the harsh wind rushes through them? How can it be silent when the turmoil of the water rushing across the river is so clear to hear? How is that truly silent? How is it silent if the old wooden swing can be heard creaking as the wind blows it? How can this possibly be silence?

No, the woodland area was no silent. Instead, it was loud and alive in the most mundane of ways. At first glance, many would refute this claim and deem it false but those who look closely? They would gladly proclaim it as the truth. Whilst the ground may be a murky, muddy and ugly brown with leaves and twigs brutally protruding from it like lifeless barbs, the trees danced freely. Their branches and leaves shook wildly and freely in time with the song of the wind. The river too was very much alive. The water of the river flushed and flowed gracefully down the stream, running like a child desperate to get home.

Finally, there was the swing. The old rickety rope swing that had been lost to time and long since forgotten by those who built it. The once clean ropes that strongly held it to the tree were now old and weary. Their colour faded as they were completely smothered in grime. Whilst their notes held strong, the ropes were utterly weak and lifeless. Unlike the world around them, they were truly did. Then there was the seat, if it could even be called that. It was a small plank of wood, clearly meant for s child to sit on. Though time and lack of use had worn it way. The wood was pealing and full of splitters. It was always washed with the heavy rain that seemed to plague the area.

In the world of nature, it is only the things made by man that can lay truly dead.


End file.
